


Драбблы по Repo Man

by showsforsnails



Category: Doctor Who, Repo Man (1984)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails





	1. Chapter 1

Внутри "Малибу" кажется больше, чем снаружи, намного больше, чем в прошлый раз, когда он в ней ехал — в этом виноваты, конечно же, его глаза, которые никак не привыкнут к ядовито-зеленому свечению. Отто выглядывает в окно и, приоткрыв рот, смотрит на проплывающие под колесами машины огни — неподвижные, растянутые в линию, быстро перемещающиеся с места на место. Он в изумлении поворачивается к Миллеру, который сидит, опустив руки на руль, и смотрит в темноту с улыбкой, наводящей на мысли, что он видит впереди что-то незримое для Отто. Это все тот же Миллер, он все так же перемазан машинным маслом и сажей, на нем все тот же старый грязный рабочий комбинезон с подвернутыми рукавами, но Отто несколько секунд не может отделаться от чувства, что рядом с ним находится кто-то чужой и пугающий. Затем Миллер, продолжая улыбаться, переводит взгляд на него и наваждение спадает.  
\- Куда мы летим? - спрашивает Отто.  
\- Куда бы ты хотел полететь?  
Отто смотрит на горящие внизу огни Лос-Анджелеса, на скрывающиеся за ними и невидимые ночью улицы окраины, дома с пустыми окнами, огороженные заборами пустыри, свалки, бомжей, полубезумных родителей, друзей, развлекающихся кражами и драками, всю свою жизнь с рождения и до этого утра и отвечает:  
\- Как можно дальше отсюда.


	2. Chapter 2

Как бы тихо она ни двигалась, ей не удается остаться незамеченной. Стоявшая спиной к ней девушка разворачивается, одной рукой выхватывая револьвер со спиленным стволом, и прицеливается.  
\- Я предлагаю сперва поговорить и уже затем решать, стрелять нам в друг друга или нет, - говорит агент Роджерс и, видя, что Дебби не двигается, первой медленно и осторожно опускает служебный пистолет и кладет его на землю. Дебби следует ее примеру, выпрямляется и молча смотрит, давая понять, что не собирается ждать вечно.  
Кроме них здесь никого нет — заброшенное здание склада достаточно невелико, чтобы в этом убедиться, и стоит на отшибе, так что можно не беспокоиться, что кто-то им помешает.  
\- Моя фамилия Роджерс, а мое имя тебе знать незачем. Я специальный агент ЦРУ. Ты меня, скорее всего, не помнишь, потому что во время нашей единственной встречи ты демонстрировала все признаки наркотического опьянения.  
Дебби все так же молча и с тем же равнодушным выражением на лице пожимает плечами.  
\- Я ищу Отто, - говорит агент Роджерс, - ты знаешь, где он?  
Дебби смотрит на нее, прищурившись:  
\- А что вы ищете на самом деле?  
\- Я уже сказала.  
Дебби засовывает руки в карманы своего серебристого плаща.  
\- Никто не стал бы искать Отто. Отто не нужен даже себе самому. Или вы мне говорите, что вам нужно на самом деле, или...  
\- Хорошо, - говорит агент Роджерс. - На самом деле мне нужен не Отто, а машина, на которой он уехал, Шевроле Малибу 1964 года. Не попадалась такая на глаза?  
Услышав название машины, Дебби вздрагивает.  
\- Так, - говорит агент Роджерс. - Вижу, что попадалась. Где она?  
\- Что у нее в багажнике? - тихо спрашивает Дебби.  
\- Тебе это знать не обязательно. Где она?  
\- Вы ведь ищете то, что у нее в багажнике, так? - уже громче спрашивает Дебби.  
\- Где она? - повторяет агент Роджерс.  
\- Я хочу знать, что у нее в багажнике! - говорит Дебби, и в ее голосе звучит только угроза, а не страх.  
\- Как только...  
Раздается выстрел и пистолет агента Роджерс отлетает на пару метров в сторону. Дебби просовывает руку в прорезь в кармане плаща и выхватывает второй револьвер из висящей на поясе кобуры.  
Агент Роджерс вздыхает.  
\- И ты думаешь, что теперь я скажу тебе правду? Предположим, в багажнике стремительно разлагающиеся радиоактивные трупы инопланетян. Предположим, там секретное оружие, украденное из не менее секретных лабораторий. Предположим, то, что ты видела, что бы это ни было, померещилось тебе под влиянием наркотиков. Предположим, я на самом деле ищу доктора Фрэнка Парнелла, - вряд ли Дебби знает, что Парнелл мертв.  
\- И причем здесь тогда Отто, - спрашивает Дебби, - и, тем более, я?  
Теперь уже очередь агента Роджерс пожать плечами — правда, не равнодушно, а нетерпеливо. Она уже поняла, что было ошибкой прийти сюда и заговорить с этой девушкой, которая вряд ли может что-то сообщить на интересующую ее тему, но зато может в любой момент попытаться ее застрелить.  
\- Из всех знакомых Отто ты единственная все еще жива и даже вменяема — насколько это в твоем случае возможно. А он — последний, кто видел Парнелла, и последний, кого видели садящимся в машину.  
\- Всегда думала, что агентов ЦРУ учат врать, - говорит Дебби. - Впрочем, даже если бы вы умели врать, пользы вам от этого не было бы никакой. Я понятия не имею, где ваш ученый, и не хочу знать, где Отто, а что до машины, то я надеюсь оказаться как можно дальше от нее. Что в ней, вы мне все равно не скажете, так?  
Агент Роджерс не успевает ни кивнуть, ни покачать головой, потому что Дебби перекладывает револьвер в другую руку, чтобы не мешала пола плаща, и стреляет ей между глаз.  
\- Значит, и говорить нам не о чем, - говорит она, отворачивается от трупа и уходит.


End file.
